A consortium of radiation and medical oncologists of the San Joaquin Valley propose to establish a Community Clinical Oncology Program, to be based at Fresno Community Hospital and Medical Center in Fresno, California, for the purpose of conducting clinical research in the community setting. Recognizing the current physician participation in studies (RTOG, NCOG and CCSG), the San Joaquin Valley CCOP will provide funding to consolidate present participation and to expand research activity by affiliation with additional research groups (SWOG and GITSG). A central data base will be established at Fresno Community Hospital and Medical Center to coordinate patient eligibility, data collection, quality control and communications between research bases, the NCI and participating physicians. With a wide range of protocols selected for their appropriateness and with establishment of a patient log in each office, physicians currently engaged in clinical research will be able to offer up-to-date treatment to patients. Physicians who have not yet participated will be encouraged to become involved. Further, the CCOP will support travel to group meetings and participation in protocol design, contributing to the multimodality approach in the treatment of cancer patients. Cancer patients in the San Joaquin Valley will benefit by the establishment of a CCOP, in that they will receive up-to-date cancer therapy in their own community environment. The COOP can provide a base for future cancer control projects. Ultimately, as a result of increased cancer research as made possible through COOP's throughout the country, patients may be offered management methods that constitute the best chance of cure of their disease.